Mechanic
by Bell Marilli
Summary: She was created to realize that she was almost nothing, nothing worth to anyone. That she was merely imitating a real Pokemon. He taught her that she wasn't very different from them. But she was a mechanic. An empty shell with no heart. [RaichuxHeliolisk] T-rating for swearing, sweeties, I've warned you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My life, in general, sucks.

An example of that is just now. You see, I'm a rather creative person, so it's natural for some people to be appalled at my work since I'm so young. Gosh. Well, that's not much of the point. You know when someone copies you, and then someone notices the alike-ness of both of your work, then the copier accuses you of copying when you didn't?

That happened to be. Four. Times.

I know I'm fabulous. You don't have to rub it in my face by copying exactly what I do.

I _do_ have a warning here, there's gonna be swearing. I've warned you. This is strictly a T-rating for a reason, y'know.

(As much as I would like to, I was not the genius who created this pairing. That would be **Yvonne-chan** on Fanfiction. And Fanfiction as in _here_. _Here_ as in what you are on right now.)

* * *

"_Don't_ do it!"

"D'you think we're gonna listen to ya?!"

"Mm-hm!"

There was a sharp cry that sounded as if it could've been a young girl's. The yellow-furred mouse hesitantly opened her eyes, seeing through the blurry, sticky liquid that surrounded her. She could see humans. She could see many things. She could see that this was a lab.

Science lab equals to experiments.

Experiments equals to _"you're not real"_.

Of course, the yellow-furred mouse didn't know that. She could see a faint, crimson logo printed against the wall. It was a fire rising over the mountains, it seemed as if.

_Who are they?_

_Where am I?_

_..._

_Who am I?_

"Failure," somebody sneered. Left, right—oh, it didn't matter, everything came in from all sides. Wanting to just cry or curl up on the ground, the yellow-furred mouse made no attempt to move. "A failure. What was our goal again, Hummer?"

"Um..." The familiar, young girl's voice rang out. "An evolution of Raichu. This is experiment B59. But—But you can't destroy her—"

"Just shut up, Hummer. You're not going to have a say in this. _Dispose the failure_!"

_Failure? Are they talking about me?_

The yellow-furred mouse heard screaming and smashing of buttons. Immediately, the liquid around her drained to nothing. She felt herself land on something solid, and tested her muscles before blinking in front of her.

A brunette girl in a lab coat, with the symbol she saw earlier imprinted on it, was screaming at her.

"_Run, B59!_"

_B59?_

_...Is that me? B59?_

The yellow-furred mouse assumed she was, and she squeezed her eyes closed and discharged something sparking within her. It shot a hole through the glass in front of her, shattering it. The mouse ran forward, through the room, into the hallway, speeding past every human who seemed to be there. Her fur felt damp, she felt tired, but somehow, she knew that girl was right. Those humans didn't seem friendly at all, they seemed as if she was nothing but a nuisance. She could only run, right now.

As she reached gigantic doors that opened automatically for her, the yellow-furred mouse shot through. Her feet landed on something green, squishy, and... well... um.

She felt something spin within her, and her own voice saying mechanically, _'Grass.'_

A mechanical dictionary and internet of information stored within her so she knew how to live in life. The yellow-furred mouse grinned slightly, before shooting off in the field.

As her paws scurried over the thing calls _grass_, the yellow-furred mouse heard the voice replaying in her mind, an unintended recorder.

_"Run, B59!"_

...

From what? Life?

* * *

**A/N:** Her name is _not_ B59, it's just a temporary name until the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

She grinned at her reflection, throwing a brown-tipped paw inside it. She let the breeze brush her orange fur. Yawning, the mouse turned and padded away from the pond, wandering around the fields yet again. It had been so many days, such a long time, since she had left that _prison_ of hers. She wasn't sure if it was a prison, now that she thought about it. She was barely even there.

_But didn't they want to kill me? How long has it been?_

_'Thirteen years,'_ her mechanical voice muttered. The mouse grinned. Whenever she asked herself a question, or was confronted with something she was confused with, that mechanic voice would answer her.

Frowning, the mouse sighed. Thirteen years! That was a really long time. To stave off boredom, she always went around walking, exploring new lands, but it had gotten... boring, admittedly. Life was so troublesome! She wondered why she didn't end it then. After all, if this was going to become her forever life, living was _really_ no point.

"I'm... thirteen years old," the mouse muttered, a much more Pokemon-sounding voice, unlike her inner mechanical one. "That's... a long time."

She sighed, turning around. _I've left that building, and... and I'm really far away from it. I wonder what's happened to it..._

Always on cue, her mechanical voice replied. _'News says that their building had been assaulted, exploded, and is now a place full of Ghost-type Pokemon.'_

"That's... sad, I think that girl who made me run really did have good intentions." The mouse bit her tongue. "Nah, she's just some kind of alien... Humans aren't kind. Not for creating me."

"Hm, who're you?"

_What do you mean who am I? You're my "dictionary", and you've known me for so long._

_'There is another creature beside you.'_

Blinking, the mouse turned around and jumped. The mechanical "her" _was_ right! It was... an overgrown lizard! A yellow lizard with a black neck, and a black head, and a black-tipped tail! _What_ kind of lizard was this..?!

"U-Uh! You're no-not a human, are you? But you're not a l-lizard!" the mouse squeaked nervously. She'd never in her life met anyone else that didn't look like a human. She was, as you could say, deprived of a normal life.

"A lizard? I'm a Heliolisk. Name's Casten. I asked you who you were, and you clearly overreacted."

"Over—" Her tongue got twisted there.

_'Overreacted,'_ her inner mechanical voice corrected.

"Overreacted... No, no! I mean, my name is—wait, what's a name, if I may ask?"

_'A word or set of words that a person is referred to.'_

"Oh." The mouse bit her tongue, painfully. "B59."

"B59? That's a name? Numbers in it, too? C'mon, that's a weird name. You can rename yourself, if you want, nobody really cares..."

"B59 is a fine _name_," the mouse blurted. "I—I'm sat—sat—"

_'Satisfied.'_

"—satisfied with it!"

Casten looked at the mouse with a very confused expression. "Hm... B59... What about... Bei?"

The mouse stared blankly at him. "Um... Bei? What's a Bei? Is it a name? ...It sounds cute," the mouse admitted. "But how did you create it?"

"'E' is the fifth letter in the alphabet, and 'i' is the ninth. B is already there, so line it up in order it 'B-E-I'," Casten explained patiently. "If you don't like it, you could always think of something by yourself, y'know."

"No, no, like it," the mouse said, shaking her head. "...Bei." She grinned, liking the way it rolled off of her tongue. "Bei, Bei, Bei, Bei..." She giggled. "I like it!"

"Uh-huh." Casten nodded. "So... where d'you live? Anywhere nearby? 'Cause if you do, you'd wanna go back soon. It's getting late." Casten was definitely worried for this girl who seemed to be everything but the definition "sanity" and the like. It was worrisome.

"Me? Bei? Living somewhere nearby? No, I live very far away." Bei paused to think about it. "I don't know whether it's where I live, but I was made there!"

Casten sighed. "Where are your parents?"

The mouse blinked. "Parents? Oh, I don't have those stuff. Never had them in the first place."

"Bei, you're a _Raichu_. You're a Pokemon. You _have_ to have parents!"

"Oh, so I'm a Raichu? That's cool! Well, I don't have parents, dunno about you..." Bei shrugged and smiled. "I'm an experiment!"

"...An experiment?"

That tone.

Why did it make her feel so... so... _agh_.

Bei bit her bottom lip and nodded tentatively. "Y-Yeah. Um, created by... not-normal standards." The Raichu frowned slightly. "How do normal Pokemon get about? Hm, that makes me wonder..."

_'Reproduction.'_

_How do they reproduce?_

The voice did not answer.

"Well... Let's not mind that for now. Where are you going?" Casten asked.

"Er." Bei got caught there. She wasn't sure where she was going, if anywhere.

_'Nowhere,'_ the voice provided, suspiciously not answering Bei's question earlier.

"Nowhere," Bei echoed. "I've got nowhere to go in the first place. I know nothing about the world, so... Hey! But y'know, when I was walking one day, I went near this yellow lump, then I—I started glowing, y'know! Then my appearance changed, it's called 'evolution', that's what the voice said."

"What voi—"

"But I wanna go see whether I can evolve again, so I'm traveling! It's fun to see new appearances! Maybe I can find a lump that makes me look like you?" Bei grinned admiringly. "That'd be cool!"

"Bei, you evolved because you went near a Thunder Stone lump. You went near it while you were a Pikachu, and evolved into a Raichu. You can't evolve further," Casten explained, sighing exasperatedly. "Seems like you don't know anything about the world—what's that on your left ear?"

Bei tilted her head. "Huh? ...An ear?" she suggested, tipping her head downwards to allow him to check.

After a while of inspecting, Casten sighed. "Looks like some sort of logo... It's a fire rising over mountains, and it's completely red. What's that mean..?"

The Raichu was quick to recognize it from the description. She growled and shot up. "No way! They gave me _that_ logo when they created me?! Ugh! That _sucks_! Well, at least I know that's the logo to look out for if I see any other robot-stuff..."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Hm. I suppose I'll follow you." Shrugging happily, Bei nodded towards him. "I've got nothing better to do, do I? I'll decide what I want to do later."

"Oh. Well. Sure."

Bei padded after him, as she sighed, relieved that she was now not wandering stupidly around the land. She was joyous, to say the least.

...

What was "joyous"?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I regret to say my WiFi broke down (thanks to my good-for-nothing sister), but now I've got it back so now I can update.

(Now I don't capitalize pokemon species names. My shift button is a bit jammed, so it's hard, so I'd rather not take the effort. Someone's lazy...)

* * *

"Oh, great," Casten murmured. "Does she know how to hunt?"

Bei stared curiously at the pyroar. It had not noticed her, and if it did, it would probably maul her to death. But it hadn't yet. Such a good sign... not. Curiously, Bei poked her head out of the bushes. The pyroar stiffened, then relaxed again. Casten bit his tongue. The pyroar—who was a female, judging by its mane—couldn't smell the raichu because she might have been made of fake-flesh (and fake-blood), but they didn't smell the same. So.

The heliolisk watched as Bei tilted her head slightly, smiling. She probably had no clue what was "hunting", but agreed anyway. She pressed her belly flat against the grass, squishing it. The pyroar tensed its muscles and moved her paws to turn around.

She was a second too late. Bei went flying forward, gnawing at the pyroar's back. She used her tail as a knife, slicing wildly. The pyroar shrieked, flinging its burning hot mane around, hitting Bei in the face. Casten stared as Bei continued her gnawing, and the pyroar flailing and trying to slap her mane onto the offender, but eventually, after much blood loss, the pyroar dropped to the ground, dead. Bei climbed off of her and grinned proudly.

"Casten!" she yelled, unaware of his presence. "I've hunted a pyroar!"

"Uh..." The heliolisk watched in mild curiosity as she picked the pyroar up and dragged it back towards where Casten lived. "Uh, Bei! I'm here!"

He managed to catch her attention, and Bei grinned widely at him. "Oh, perfect timing, Casten! I finished hunting the pyroar!" she yelled for the second time. "What are we gonna do with it?"

"Eat it?"

"Sounds great! ...How?" she questioned, flinging the dead pyroar over Casten's head. The heliolisk shrugged mutely, walking back to the sandy shore and sitting down as he picked at the corpse. "Hey! We could slice it up, and we can divide the parts! But I'm not too hungry, so you can have more than me."

"Oh. Sure."

He didn't sound enthusiastic. He _wasn't_ enthusiastic. He was ecstatic that they had an adult pyroar to themselves, but... y'know, it was weird. Usually all Casten ever ate were magikarp by the shore. He didn't notice Bei carefully plucking at pyroar, slicing it to bits and pieces. She tossed half of the meat towards Casten and began munching on her own.

The heliolisk turned to stare at his meal. "Why do I get the head?"

Bei shrugged. "I 'unno, I assumed you would like it. If you don't want the eyeballs, I can extract them."

"Didn't you skin it first?"

"No..?"

"You're eating its fur?"

"...Why not?"

"Oh, ugh."

There was still plenty of things to teach her.

* * *

"Funny things wash up on shore," Bei declared, looking through the basket made of dried reeds. She picked something else up and dumped it inside. "Well, that's the last of things I think is edible! Here ya go!"

She plonked it in front of him. Casten peeped inside. Some driftwood, seaweed, and a dead magikarp. He threw out the driftwood beside him. Good for fires. He carefully poked the seaweed before nodding.

"Yup, all edible."

"Yay!"

The heliolisk watched as Bei stuffed the seaweed in her mouth. She swallowed it cheerfully. Casten wondered how she was a robot, and still had to eat and sleep and stuff... Technology was amazing nowadays.

"Hey, do you have any taste buds?"

"Huh?"

Clueless, again. "Does the seaweed taste like anything? Or does it taste like water?"

"...Like, kind of... not-water-like. Yeah."

So she did. "Ah, okay."

After a while of silence, Bei decided to break it. "Hey, how do pokemon reproduce? Natural ones, I mean."

Casten spluttered on his magikarp, staring at her incredulously. "You _really_ want to know?"

"...Did I stutter?" She was picking up "annoyance", too.

"Er..." The heliolisk paused. "Through adult-things. Ask someone else. I'm not familiar with it. Not really, anyways." _Rather, I'm not familiar with telling other people stuff like that._

"Oh, okay." Bei continued chewing thoughtfully. "How did _you_ evolve?"

"Sun stone lump."

"...Like my thunder stone lump thing?"

"Yeah, kinda. Different material though, but they're essentially the same. No diff."

Bei nodded. "Okay. What's that thing beside you?"

Casten turned.

Two eyes stared back at him.

"W-Where did _that_ come from?!" he squawked, slapping its head out of reflex. Bei cracked up, and the litleo let out a cry. Casten paused. _Whoops. Wrong move. The daddy will be here anytime soon._ "U-Um, sorry!"

"Casten, what's happening?" A loud roar was heard.

"The dad's heard. He's gonna make us pay." Casten stood up. "Throw the litleo into the sea."

One good thing about Bei: she was not afraid to do _anything_.

"Sure!" she said, beaming.

And when I said that, killing others didn't bother her.

She curled her tail around the crying litleo and flung it far into the sea. Casten had picked up the basket and began to run. Bei dashed after him excitedly, not asking a single question as they continued. Casten held his breath.

"Can you swim?"

"Uh, I think so." A pause. "Yeah, inner me told me I can."

"Inner you?"

"...It's... hard to explain." That's what Casten would say a lot.

They could still see the half-drowned litleo flailing in the water. Casten hesitantly stepped into the water, allowing the basket to float next to him. Bei jumped in happily, treading the water.

"Hey, look! It's a male pyroar, Casten. Can I kill that one?"

"No need, I'm full." Quiet thinking. "But if it attacks us, feel free."

The pyroar let out a roar, but this time, a different tone. Casten sunk himself underwater. The litleo was dead. Bei watched the scene (while beaming) and then frowned slightly.

"Uh, the pyroar is acting weird."

"It's mourning for its dead child."

"_What_? It died?!"

"Uh, yeah. ...Something wrong?"

Bei crossed her arms, standing on the edge of the shore. "...You should've let me kill it!"

Casten shrugged. "Then its blood would be on you and its dad could have trailed you, then it could have tried to kill us."

"We're in the water, and they're fire-types!"

"...Still not safe."

A couple more pyroar came to mourn with the dad pyroar, and they returned into the forest. Relief swam through Casten when he saw them leave.

...

Did Bei feel happy, too?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Hey!" Bei let out a sudden shrill cry of excitement, prancing from toe to toe. "Guess what? We're going! We're going on a killing spree!"

_'B59, do not scare the prey.'_

"Ah, yeah." Bei grinned sheepishly, standing on both feet properly. "Don't call me B59! I'm _Bei_ now!"

_'Oh, all right then, Mistress Bei.'_

It wasn't any better, but at least the voice wasn't calling her a ridiculous mixture of letters and numbers. Bei laughed cheerfully. "Actually, now that I think about it, are you another living being, or are you just a dictionary?"

This time, the voice replied in a _much_ softer voice. _'A robot. Like you. I was built in a different way and created to be installed into other, more major robots—like you—and guide them around.'_

"Oh, okay. Do you have a name?"

_'My kind has no use for names.'_

"So you don't have one."

_'No. Unlike you, Mistress Bei.'_

"Then can we decide one for you?"

_'...I suppose so,'_ the voice said after much hesitation. Bei let out a squeal of excitement. _'Oh—__but Mistress Bei, do bear in mind that a female name would be more appropriate! I was designed to be more of... a female.'_

"Oh, okay. Casten! Casteeeen!" Leaping up, Bei leapt and seized Casten's shoulders. "I need help thinking of a female name!"

"Oh, um, okay. Why?"

Bei grinned. "My voicey needs it."

Casten narrowed his eyes. "While we're on that subject, you never told me what this voice was, you know. You always mentioned it, but you always interrupted me before I could ask you."

The raichu ignored Casten's subtle demand for an apology. "Oh, my voicey is just something installed into me to function as my dictionary! I want to give her a name, though, and she says a female name!"

"Okay." Casten thought for a moment. "Um, what about Kaelyn?"

"Okay, Kaelyn it is! Thanks, Casten! How long more until our killing spree, again?" Bei asked absentmindedly, while spinning around, spraying around the sand in all directions.

"Um, in a while."

"Okay then."

_'So...'_ the voice said, a little nervously now.

"Kaelyn! Yeah, it sounds pretty."

_'You say everything sounds pretty, Mistress Bei.'_ A hesitant pause. _'But I suppose it will suffice if you deem it—'_

"Yay! Kaelyn, Kaelyn!"

_'Mistress Bei, I have something to discuss.'_

"Oh, okay." Bei didn't get the serious tone in the voice's—_Kaelyn's_—voice and grinned. Casten was busy finding driftwood up ahead. "Wait, discuss as in discussion? No way! Casten makes them so boring. He just talks about how I can't go off into the forest by myself! He's so mean."

Kaelyn ignored her. _'You have not met any other creature before Casten. Correct?'_

"Mm."

_'I... would have to apologize there, Mistress Bei.'_

"Why?"

_'I was deliberately leading you away from any other life form. I thought—Well, I supposed it would be dangerous... What if they were from the company that created you, just not in their uniforms? What if they brought you back? You looked so happy traveling around freely, Mistress Bei, so I thought...'_ Kaelyn was speaking in a very small voice, Bei noted a little lately.

"Oh, that's okay. Why didn't you get me away from Casten, then?"

_'That was... a mistake.'_ Kaelyn didn't sound very rueful, though. _'I accidentally missed him. I never sensed him, though, it's rather strange... Perhaps he is different from all the others—or, perhaps, reacted differently when he saw you—from a long distance, it must be.'_

"...Well, that's okay! Casten's fun—he gave me my name, too!"

_'I'm glad.'_

"Hey!" Bei said suddenly, prancing forward to swoop something off of the ground. "It's so cute!"

Kaelyn took her time analyzing it. _'That is a seashell.'_

"I want to keep it!"

_'Go ahead—there is no law saying you cannot take seashells that belong to no one.'_

"Okay then!" Brightly, Bei smiled, then picked up the stiff bag she made out from dried reeds (those stuff were pretty useful). She tossed it in, and smiled before waving Casten over. "Hey! Casten! I found a seashell and it's really pretty!"

"Good for you," Casten replied shortly, nudging Bei slightly. "There's a pyroar over there—he's holding a dead litleo. It could be the litleo's dad. I mean, the litleo that we drowned yesterday."

"I do not regret it," Bei reminded him curtly.

"You don't regret killing anything. In any case, stay out of the pyroar's way and we _should_ be fine. I mean, I don't know, plenty of things can happen... Plenty of stupid and dangerous things can happen... Be ready to run."

Bei didn't like that idea. "Or be ready to throw the pyroar into the water next," she suggested enthusiastically. "If we get rid of it, we can a threat off of our butts."

_'Mistress Bei, the pyroar is suspicious. Alert Casten immediately,'_ Kaelyn said suddenly, interrupting Bei's other morbid thoughts.

"Oh, Kaelyn says the pyroar is suspicious."

"Agh. Dang it." Casten withdrew slightly. "Then... we move, now."

"But why?"

Casten was already hurtling down the shore. The pyroar gave a a loud roar, and a roar was something Bei could not back down to. She spun around, feet planted firmly in the sand as she settled the dried reeds bag a safe distance away. She let her cheeks crackle with electricity, making a snapping sound, and the pyroar growled in reply, spitting the corpse of the litleo that it was holding by its mouth into a bush.

"You killed my son."

"And I'll kill _you_, too."

...

Did she have _that_ much sadistic pleasures?

* * *

**A/N:**

"Bei" in Chinese = seashell/shell


End file.
